dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jamie/Archive/2007
Sites down Subject: suspension of forums.dcdatabaseprojects.com news.dcdatabaseprojects.com Sorry to post this matter open here Jamie but I have attempted to contact you via your email and have been bounced twice. But as the above listed areas have been down for some time now, I was wondering if this matter was being shifted over to repair or was something far worse and possibly threatens the remainder of the project. No notes were posted to the entry page at www.dcdatabaseprojects.com/Main_Page/ as of Jan 20th 2007 on this matter. Any update would be appreciated. Thanks again for all your hard work behind the scene. kal_l_fan :Don't apologize for posting it here, that is fine. :) :The sites have been down due to technical difficulties. I know I should have made a note, but I have been pre-occupied. :No threat to the project, I promise! :) :Thank you for keeping me posted. If you ever have trouble emailing me again, you can email jamie@marveldatabase.com too... :--Jamie 01:18, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Need help Jamie. SilentJustice here. Can you go to my talk page, read the comments by Brian Kurtz and help me out, please? I've created a new template for Appearance Pages combining what I hope is the best I've seen and have started the process of upgrading the existing pages. But I'd like my template (if you agree) to be put on the Templates page for others to use. I, of course, don't have the administration access so I'm hoping you will do that for me. Thanks!--SilentJustice 01:07, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :Jamie - I'm glad I can help! Feel free to adapt the template to the Marvel project! And thanks for the assistance!--SilentJustice 00:48, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::Is there a problem if I delete all the "no wiki" and "br" text in the template? It makes copy/paste a lot quicker. Let me know!!!!--SilentJustice 01:06, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :::Sure, since you are probably the only one that uses that template yet. Go nuts! :::I will end up changing soon, but you will see why! Trust me... a good thing! :::Anywho... You rock! Keep up the great work! :::--Jamie 15:49, 27 January 2007 (UTC) MediaWiki:Monobook Hey Jamie, can you look at this recent edit by User:Splarka? I'm not a tech guy, so I'm not sure what this is supposed to be. --Brian Kurtz 13:14, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :No worries on that one. :Splarka is a Wikia employee (and a nice guy). I actually had a beer with him at the conference in California. :) :He was just fixing the ads to look a bit nicer on the page. :--Jamie 15:59, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Comic template Hey Jamie, thanks for adding the comic template to the DCDP! I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of changing Editor-in-Chief to Executive Editor on the template. The reason I did so, is because DC doesn't really use the term Editor-in-Chief all that often. I think Jeanette Kahn is the only exec that actually used the title. Currently, DC's top-dog, Dan DiDio's official title is VP Executive Editor. Is this cool? Or should it be changed back? --Brian Kurtz 22:37, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :You are The Man, Stan. It's up to you. :If you would like, we can even add in an 'Editor-in-Chief' title as well, for cases where EiC is actually used. :If you think that is useless/too much work for too little gain, that is cool with me. :That's why I keep you around: Cuz I don't know squat about DC. ;) :Let me know how you want to proceed... :--Jamie 22:43, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :::Grrrr. Think I screwed it up. I changed it back. Might need your help on this. --Brian Kurtz 22:46, 23 April 2007 (UTC) ::::You did fine... you just missed one piece. ::::You also have to remember to update this template too. ::::--Jamie 00:08, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, Jamie. You da man! While I'm bending your ear, I was hoping to address a few other template related issues. I know I've mentioned it before, but is it possible to do something about the additional white space between sections? This appears on both the comic and character template. Also, would it be possible to move the "References" code to the bottom of the page, rather than under the notes section? Some articles such as Superman and Wonder Woman have pretty long footnotes, and it would look odd if they were in the middle of the page. Is this doable? Thanks again! --Brian Kurtz 21:00, 24 April 2007 (UTC) ::No problemo! ::It looks like the references are at the bottom. Are they not? (I looked at Supes and WW as suggested) ::As for the whitespace, here is a link to our lengthy discussion on the topic. ::(No Disney happy-ending here... sorry) ::--Jamie 22:00, 24 April 2007 (UTC) ::Wait... My bad. ::Superman hasn't been converted to the template yet. How silly of me. ::I might suggest we ask all the other admins on the forums. (In the same forum as the link I posted above.) ::They might agree it is a good idea to move the down to near the bottom... ::--Jamie 22:06, 24 April 2007 (UTC) More Stubs! Hey Jamie! I just created a few interesting little indicator stubs. Since we no longer have the First Appearance/Last Appearance sections on the comic template, I thought these might work well in place of them. Here's an example of some of them in use. Let me know if you like 'em, and I'll add some to the MDP. Cheers! --Brian Kurtz 17:32, 26 April 2007 (UTC) :Those are freaking sweet! :I am just thinking out loud here, but what if we tweaked these a bit so that you do something like: and it output something like: Batman (First appearance) AND it auto-magically categorized that comic as Batman's first appearance? (I am still thinking of how that would work, but I really enjoy automagic and try and use it wherever I can. :) :What do you think? :--Jamie 16:15, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :::Sounds intriguing. Can't wait to see what turns up! --Brian Kurtz 03:18, 4 May 2007 (UTC) ::Holy crap. ::I just had a stroke! (of genius). This thing could TOTALLY be adapted to do some other cool things. Such as could just simply categorize that comic as having an appearance by the bat. hmmm... ::I am just writing this here to remind myself later. :) ::--Jamie 16:19, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the tip I entered a few GLs, it saves me a LOT of time --Bazooka joe 17:29, 3 May 2007 (UTC) About my French Glad to help !! French is my first language, I learned English reading and watching TV. Why do you ask ? If it's for starting a French project, I am afraid I don't have enough time on my hands to administer it. But I'd gladly help. If you need anything translated or if you want to practice feel free to ask. --Bazooka joe 01:09, 4 May 2007 (UTC) French Version I'd gladly go over, pages you make to correct spelling et syntax (GOD only knows French is a difficult language to write). I'll try to come up with the main page if you didn't start it already. I'll keep you updated. --Bazooka joe 01:35, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Comic template questions Hey Jamie, can you check out Roygbiv666's questions on my talk page? I don't know crap about monkeying with code... mebbe you can help? --Brian Kurtz 20:17, 15 May 2007 (UTC) This Month's Comics Heya. I've been pretty scarce for a while due to grad school, but I've been hopping on once a month to add each Flash issue in. With summer here, I'll probably be a little more visible. I love the new character template, by the way. Anywho, one thing I noticed is the new "This Month's Comics" on the sidebar. Currently it's pointing to the cover date, which is actually two months ahead of the publication date. So right now it's showing stuff that came out in March. (I read somewhere that the cover dates are a relic of when comics were sold primarily in newsstands, and the date shown was actually when the retailer would take the issues off the stands.) Is there a way to point it two months into the future instead, so that it shows the brand new comics? -Profzoom 04:24, 30 May 2007 (UTC) :You are right, the cover date can be as much as 3 months (or more?) ahead... just so it doesn't look 'old' when it has been on the shelf for a few weeks. :This is indeed a dilly of a pickle. :The 'this months comics' link is auto-generated basic on the date category added to each comic, which in turn, is generated by cover date. :We could possibly discuss how to handle categorizing comics by cover date and publication date. It would certainly be handy info and would make that page more 'current'. :Could I ask you to pose this question on the marvel (not dc) forums, in the 'wiki editors forum'? :Between the lot of us, we should be able to figure out a solution. :I love the new templates, too. ;) :Cheers! :--Jamie 04:31, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Featured Wikia Congratulations! DC Database Project is the Featured Wikia for June. :) G.He(Talk!) 01:40, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :Awesome! :Thanks so much! :--Jamie 01:41, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Penguin Article You think it's worthy of Featured Article? I dunno who to ask. -- WarioLoaf 05:35, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :Definitely looks pretty good to me! :You probably want to ask Brian Kurtz, he usually makes those decisions. :) :Good work! :Cheers, :--Jamie 12:59, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Location template Heya, just letting you know that I reincorporated "Sector" back into the Location Template. I think it's very important to DCU locations, especially outer space stuff. Pretty sure my code's fine, as I just copied and pasted yours, but you may want to give it a look-see. --Profzoom 22:04, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :Yup, looks fine. :) :I don't think Marvel uses 'sector' that much, so I will leave it out for now. :If they ask later, they shall receive. ;) :--Jamie 22:09, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Legion of Super-Heroes + Naming Conventions = Trouble? Hey Jamie! I was wondering if the naming conventions are done yet and how they are about to fit with the Legion of Super-Heroes, their members and incarnations. A full list of members are available here (the post-Zero Hour reboot was the first actual "reboot" of the Legion; former incarnations of characters could be merged to one article). My new suggestion is that each Legion member will have a title like: * Real name (Continuity). Continuities could be: * Pre-ZH (Pre-Zero Hour) * Post-ZH (Post-Zero Hour; Alternative: Earth-247) * New Earth (Post-Infinite Crisis) The Legion is complicated, isn't it? The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 14:24, 25 June 2007 (UTC) :It isn't QUITE ready, but you can have a peek at the latest draft if you like. :Any questions or comments can be best asked on the forums (Marvel or DC) :Hope that helps. :) :--Jamie 17:55, 25 June 2007 (UTC) And speaking of naming conventions and renaming/moving pages, I'm certain it could help with a move template similar to the merge templates, which I could create, unless you have any objections. The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 20:07, 25 June 2007 (UTC) ::Are you referring to something like to be placed at the top of articles to indicate the page will be moving? ::I see two sides to this coin. ::It will allow us to easily figure out which pages still need moving, and we can even get a list/count of them. ::The down side would be that it would be 'double' the work, as you would have to tag 4000 articles, then go back and move 4000 articles. ::Also, since we aren't quite ready to move articles yet, I am afraid newbs will 'jump the gun'. ::What do you think CleverGuy? Any thoughts? ::--Jamie 20:18, 25 June 2007 (UTC) :::Have you ever thought that the person marking the page with the move tag necessarily doesn't have to be the same person that moves it later? Currently, there are no other way to suggest a page to move to another title than move it oneself (and I've been asked to stop doing that at MDB) or add that topic at the talk page (which it's not even certain if someone will look at). Squirrelloid said that you're trying to be very systematic about moving pages, and even though I'm not certain of what that means, I figure that it's too complicated for me to have the energy to follow. A move template would suggest a new destination name for those who are moving pages, so they won't have spend silly amounts of time to research about... Legion of Super-Heroes, for instance (as you may have seen, there are ridiculously many incarnations of every character), to figure out the best title for Lightning Lad (Garth Ranzz). A move template (that another, more knowledgeable person about the particular subject could have put there) would indicate that the best title would be Garth Ranzz (New Earth) (although that could be put on the talk page). So that template would be perfect for those who are a little impatient (such as myself). Any other thoughts? The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 05:51, 26 June 2007 (UTC) ::::Your logic is pretty solid. ::::I am cool with this new template. I think we should tie it to a new 'task', called 'Moves' or something. ::::What do you think? ::::--Jamie 13:44, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :::::Of course there will be a new task called "moves"! What would there be for options? (Hmm... of course, that would be not getting a new task called "moves", but that would be very ridiculous if there are a template just for that.) :) The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 15:30, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :::::By the way, the template is here. The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 16:47, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :What happened to the template? The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 11:27, 18 July 2007 (UTC) ::What do you mean? ::Doesn't it work? ::--Jamie 23:11, 18 July 2007 (UTC) :::Well, it works now (I meant the "test" thing at the top earlier; well, nevermind). The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 23:20, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Countdown Crossovers I don't know if this is where I can contact you in regards to the message you sent me about the crossover issues, so I'll post my reasoning here. I included The Outsiders:Five of a Kind #4 as it was officially listed as part of the Countdown crossover on the DC website. The others I have listed as on the covers they actually say "Countdown ##" whatever week it was it tied to. But I have noticed that not all the comics that were released at the time Countdown comes out have that label, so I'm assuming that they are not tied. Wonder Woman has yet to have that label at all. Until Five of a Kind comes out maybe it'll show that the rest of the issues are tied to the series, but for now #4 is the official tie-in. As #5 is tied into Amazons Attack! as revealed on the DC website. :Sounds great to me! :Doing a fine job. ;) :You might be better to post this on the DC forums so that everyone can comment though... :Cheers! :--Jamie 21:55, 4 July 2007 (UTC) JLA/Avengers Brian and Jamie (I'm double posting): With the JLA/Avengers comic series and event, we have one volume of comics, published by two companies. I was in the midst of updating the Avengers/JLA 2 (2003) entry with the template when my computer crashed. Anyway, because the template auto-categorizes a Gallery and the Volume name, it got me thinking that if we have one entry on the DCDP and another on the MDP, we'd have a bunch of pointless duplication. Would it make any sense to just have two entries on one database and two on the other (two issues each), with cross-wiki links making it appear seamless (#1 by Marvel on the MDP links to the next issue #2 on the DCDP, etc.). DC's issues were called "Avengers/JLA", Marvel's were "JLA/Avengers" - technically the series has two names. If any of this makes any sense, drop me a line. :--Roygbiv666 01:09, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I just went ahead and did it - lemme know what you think. JLA/Avengers ::--Roygbiv666 01:34, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :::Looks great to me! ::I have no objects if Brian doesn't. :) ::--Jamie 03:19, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :::I think I already chimed in on this, but yeah... sounds groooooovy, baby! --Brian Kurtz 12:31, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Dumping the dates from comic issue pages Hey Jamie, Ideally, I'd post this on the forum, but they seem to be out of commission right now, so I'm just gonna copy this same message to a few of the other admins. How would you feel about dumping the dates from comic issue pages? They're a REAL pain in the ass quite frankly, and I mostly started doing it because that was what was recommended in the style guide when I first came on board. Besides which, the MDP doesn't really use them, and it might make things look more streamlined. The downside would be that literally HUNDREDS of issue pages would have to be moved. I don't mind doing it really... but it will require a lot of committment. I'm thinking we could either format it the same as MDP which would be, "Superman Vol 2 266", omitting volume #s for series 1 titles, or we could keep it sorta close to how it is now, "Superman (Volume 2) 266". Or we could just keep chugging along the we've always done. What do ya think? Lemme know your opinion on my talk page. Thanks! --Brian Kurtz 19:04, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Mmmmmmm, Beer. Thanks for the beer. Been a while, mainly due to me, how's things been? --JohnQ.Public 06:36, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :Things are good... :Busy, but good. :) :Trying to hold down the fort on the Marvel Database whilst working on new projects yet to come. :So much to do, so little time... and all that jazz. :How about yourself? :--Jamie 21:58, 9 September 2007 (UTC) ::Working hard while trying to deal with life. Sorry I didn't come through as much as I was going to, life came up. :) I'll try to add stuff again. --JohnQ.Public 00:11, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :::No such thing as a quota, my friend. :::Just having you here, READING articles is still being a part of the community. :) :::I am expecting the arrival of my (first) son in less than a week! :::I fully anticipate not being able to edit as much in the future, as I have in the past. :::Life happens... ;) :::Cheers! :::--Jamie 00:15, 10 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Congrats! Know the sex yet or waiting? Got a name yet? --JohnQ.Public 21:47, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Thanks! :::::It's a boy, but we aren't set on a name yet... :::::You will see a big notice when he is born, don't you worry. ;) :::::--Jamie 02:12, 11 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::Alrighty. Good luck with the birth and remember, the epidural is your friend. --JohnQ.Public 17:01, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :::::::Both her and me, my friend. :) :::::::--Jamie 19:48, 13 September 2007 (UTC)